The Adventures of Vince in Alola (MA) (18)
by anothermedium
Summary: The story of a boy and his Glaceon taking a new and *ahem* exciting adventure in the beautiful region of Alola. WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL NATURE AND VIOLENCE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ONLY IF YOU ARE 18 (Contains straight, bi, gay, pokephilia, femdom, hardcore bdsm, hardcore bondage, chastity, and one instance of snuff)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do a flying dash into my new house on Melemele Island, just south of Iki Town. It's absolutely beautiful. I'd just spent the last twenty minutes overlooking the breathtaking region of Alola from the airplane. The beaches, the warmth of the hot sun, all the new Pokemon... It's all so exciting! I wipe the sweat from my brow and take a deep breath in; I did practically run here from the terminal in Hau'oli after all. The smell of fresh wood and salt water fill me with absolute bliss.

My mom walks in with my Glaceon, Sarah, following laggingly behind. Guess she isn't so fond of hot weather.

My mom sets a medium sized packing box down and exhales somewhat exadduratingly. "Phew! That's the last of the valuables, Vince!"

I place my arms behind my shoulders, absolutely relaxed. "That box is the only thing you brought, mom. You could have easily bubble wrapped all that jewelery and had the Machamps take it here."

"Nonsense!" My mom perks up, waving a finger at me. "Those jewels are PRICELESS! If any single ONE of them got lost, I'd-"

"Okay, okay," I sigh, "I get it. You're anal about your jewelry. I've heard it a thousand times."

"Oh ho ho. We'll see who's laughing once I exclude you from my will."

I let out a chuckle. Oh, mom. I never tire of your macabre sense of humor. Sarah walks up to the box and pushes it with her head.

"Alright," she says, "guess I'll just finish the moving. I might as well get some work in before I melt."

Oh, forgot to mention. Sarah can talk. Probably since I raised her from an egg since I was 10, 7 years ago. She just... Learned it one day. I love her like my own and she's actually a very formidable fighter. She's less than enthusiastic about moving to Alola, to say the least. She'll adjust, though. She loves adventure, same as I do.

My mom walks over and picks the box up off the floor as Sarah stares at her, mouth open. She walks to one of the bedrooms in the back, simply saying "Go change your clothes, Vince! The Professor said he wanted to meet with you!"

I sigh, pulling off my shirt. I see Sarah watching intently out of the corner of my eye, but I think nothing of it.

She IS just a Glaceon, after all. Nothing wrong about that. Probably just curious.

I throw my shirt on the couch and walk over to the empty room next to my mom's, Sarah trotting along behind me. I open the fancy wooden door, and... I see a brand new bed, brand new TV, PC, and even food set out for Sarah. Her face lights up at the sight of our new room.

"Oh my god! Your mom got all this stuff?!"

I'm in disbelief at the sight of it. "I guess so," I say, with a slight smile.

My mom walks in behind me, startling me. "I had a few extra bucks laying around. I got us both new rooms!"  
I immediately turn around and hug her. I don't usually do that mushy stuff, but this is pretty fucking awesome. After a few seconds, I let go.

"Thank you, mom! Really! This is sick!"

"No thanks necessary, hun," she says, clearly accepting the thanks. "Finish up in here. Go exploring. I've got a date with my new bed!"

She runs off giggling akin to a schoolgirl. I turn around to see an open box in the corner. Sarah walks over to it, taking out a red flat cap with a white half circle on the front. "I think these are for you, too," she says, tossing the cap back into the box with her mouth - quite adorably - and dragging it over to me. I pull out a blue and white striped tee shirt and khaki shorts, perfect for the weather here, and throw them on my bed as I begin to disrobe from my dirty pants. Sarah has a habit of watching me undress but I've gotten used to it. I guess she just likes it, for whatever reason. Don't get me wrong, as a 17 year old boy I've had perverted thoughts about her, too. But I'm positive it won't escalate.

100% positive. Ain't no thang.

I don't even look at her - not because I'm self conscious or anything, I swear - as I replace my boxers with clean ones and slide on my shorts and shirt. I turn around and she's leaning on her paw, eyeing me. Like she's infatuated by me. Okay, okay, I get the hint. I practically yell her name and she responds with "Hmm?", her eyes fixing on mine.

"Like what you see, girl?" I tease.

She stands up. "O-oh sorry! I didn't even realize... I was..."

I cut her off from the gears in her head spinning to make an excuse. "Here. Hop on."

She shuts her eyes, clearing her head, and climbs up me, perching on my shoulder. Her usal spot during our adventures in Sinnoh, where I grew up. I look in the mirror behind me, and see a young new trainer in the spotlight of Alola. Shimmering brown hair in a medium messy cut, average body, GORGEOUS legs... Okay, maybe not that last part. But we are looking... pretty... goooood. I strike a pose and Sarah rolls her eyes like the tsundere she is. I can't believe i just used that word. What can I say? Anime is life. More so than I probably realize. I grab the cap up and put it on before walking out.

Our stroll through Route 1 is a sight to behold. I can see the waves crashing upon the cliffside, the Pikipek flying through the air, the palm trees swaying in the cool summer breeze... Sarah seems to be taking it in too as she props herself up and lets her hair blow in the wind as I walk through the grassy path to the Professor's lab. And I see it before I know it. Or hear it. It looks from here to be a torn down shack but sure enough there's a sign out front that has "LAB" sloppily painted on it. I approach it and the sounds get louder. Crashing and banging. Pokemon cries. A man shouting. What the hell is going on in there?

I open the door and there stands a tall man with a lab coat on, not wearing a shirt under it, barking orders at a grey dog-looking Pokemon. I believe they're called Rockruff. I've read up on Alola. The Rockruff is obeying his every command, summoning magical boulders and hurling them at a dummy. AT the dummy. Every attack the passionate little Rockruff conjures misses what I think is it's intended target and hits the floor and walls hard, knocking boards off and flinging them at the man, who dodges them with lightning-fast speed. Sarah hops off my shoulder as the Rockruff lands from a jump and shoots a perfectly timed Ice Beam at the dummy, freezing and shattering it directly without breaking a sweat. The man looks behind himself to me and Sarah and the Rockruff follows suit.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa! That was one STYLIN' move, dude!"

I smirk in proudness of my Sarah. "Heh. Thank you."  
The man approaches Sarah. "And who's this? I've never seen a Glaceon in my life! This is incredible!

Sarah sighs in accomplishment, proud of herself as well. "Hehe! Thanks! My name's Sarah and that's my Trainer, Vince. We've just moved here. We're looking for the professor."

Aaaaand cue the jaw drop.

"S-s-she TALKS!? Wh- How did you teach her that?"

"I didn't," I say. "She just taught herself, I guess. She's really somethin'."

"I'll say. Amazing! Well, since you asked for the professor, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm the famous and very handsome Professor Kukui! I am the professor of the Alola region!"

"...Handsome is a bit of an overstatement, with that kind of fashion sense..." Sarah mutters under her breath. Kukui doesn't notice but the Rockruff shoots her a somewhat dirty look.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor," I say. "My mom said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Ah, yes, almost forgot," Kukui says while rummaging through his pockets. He pulls out a small red device and hands it to me without delay.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"Ta-da! It's a Pokedex! Every trainer needs it! Your old Sinnoh one won't work here. Consider it a gift!"  
A new room AND a Pokedex? This region is pretty generous. I guess it's the ambeince.

"No thanks needed! Now go! Meet this guy named Hau in Iki Town! He has something to tell you, too! I'll meet with you there, just go! And catch yourself some new Pokemon while you're at it!"

He practically pushes us out of the lab and shuts the door. Immediately I hear the crashing and shouting from before. I shrug at Sarah, she hops on my shoulder, and we make our way to Iki Town.

If only I knew what happened in Iki made my adventure oh so much more enjoyable...

* * *

We arrive in Iki town. The ambience is old but refreshing. The town itself is small with a few houses and a set of stairs that lead to a big stage. I try looking for this Hau guy, but the town is barren as the sun has started setting. Sarah's eye catches a fountain overlooking a cliff. She hops off my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go cool off in that fountain. Have fun looking for Hau!"

She trots off towards the cool fresh water fountain and I'm temped to join her but what kind of man would I be if I didn't do what the shirtless destructive middle aged guy told me to do?

I walk through the town, but to no avail. There's very few people outside, and none of them were Hau. I asked. I eventually end up behind the stage, where I see a path leading into a large set of stone stairs.

Sounds promising.

I sigh and start up the flight of stairs. After I finally reach the top, I see a clearing with a bridge. I start to approach it when I hear... Moans? I hear soft, frequent moans like someone is either hurt or the opposite of hurt. I debate leaving but my moral compass decides to investigate. I walk into the clearing and I can see a clearing past the bridge but no source for the strange sounds as they continue.

"N-nebby..."

I hear a soft voice, clearly trying to keep quiet. I look around me. Nothing.

Then I hear a sharp gasp along with a "Pewwww! PEW!"

And then nothing. The sound stops.

I finally turn around, and there it is, in plain view.

A blonde haired girl, with her panties and skirt off beside her, her head in her hands as she trembles. A strange purple gasseous Pokemon stares at me from next to her. Its face is wet. I'd be lying if I said I ignored her dripping pink slit just there in the open, just begging for more tongue action from the purple Pokemon. I've only had sex once or twice, and I'm not sure what to do here, so I consider walking out before I see the girl peek an eye out and quickly go back into hiding. As curious as I was, I had to get out of this awkward situation. A girl was fucking her Pokemon - her POKEMON - and I'd just walked in on it. Her Pokemon was licking and sucking on that tight tiny pink pussy and she was loving it and I ruined it. But before I can leave or even say anything, she sighs and relaxes herself, dropping her arms to the ground.

"I-I can't deny it..." she says.

I don't say anything.

"I-I'm so so so sorry you had to see that, just p-please don't tell anyone..."

I walk slightly closer to her, a tent forming in my pants. "I won't."

And then something came over me. She looks me in the eye as I bend down to meet hers.

I continue. "As long as you let me help you out here."

"Wh-what?!" she says, clearly surprised.

"I mean, you seem a little tense, miss..."

I place a finger gently on her throbbing clitoris. She grunts slightly, but doesn't resist.

"Wh-why would you..."

I cut her off. "Your Pokemon here can help you... But I think you could use an actual cock inside you, don't you think?"

My bulge is in full effect.

The girl stutters. "I-I don't k-know... If you promise on your life not to t-tell anyone, then maybe..."

I run my finger into her hole. It's tight. Very tight and very warm. "I promise on my life not to tell anyone."

She spreads her legs out a little. Her face is fully red, as is her cunt, which is even wetter and stickier now.

"O-okay. Please... Please go ahead and fuck me..."

I plant a quick kiss on her lips as I plan out my strategy - though I suppose I should've just gone with the flow - but she leans up and extends the kiss. As I pull back her lips meet mine again. This was my first real kiss, and it was amazing. Her lips were so soft and warm, and she opened her mouth in the middle of it. I waste no time in letting my tongue explore her mouth, and she does the same. I can't explain it, but I love this. I fucking love it. I pull away and take off my clothes as fast as I can. The cute blonde broad takes the cue to remove her white blouse, practically tearing it off to reveal two modest perky breasts with big pink nipples. And no bra.

Naughty girl.

I climb on top of her and meet her lips again as she moans in my mouth from me pressing my hard naked cock against her dripping red pussy. My heart is pounding but my cock is dripping at the sight of this innocent girl begging to be pounded. But she asked for gentle, so I'll oblige. For now.

I press my rock hard dick against her tight hole, sampling it, as she grabs my back.

"P-please..."

"Get ready," I reply in a half-moan. I slam my cock into her pussy, and holy shit it's tight. So tight that I can almost feel the force of suction pushing me out. The girl suddenly yells in pleasure and suddenly cringes and yells in something... else? Then I notice that a slight drop of red is escaping her tight snatch.

"So... This is your first time?"

She turns her head away. "F-fuck! Ohmygod it fucking hurts! Fuck me hard! Please, it'll st-stop the pain!"

"Alright, you asked for it," I reply as I start taking total command. I pin her down by her arms, arch my back, and start thrusting. Hard. The girl starts sighing and moaning, clearly loving every second of it, even the pain of her cherry popping. My lips travel down her body as I drill her, eventually meeting one of her big, pink, hungry nipples. I can feel her tight virgin cunt get wetter as I kiss her nipple and start sucking on it, taking breaks to gently nibble it. I switch to her other boob, then rinse and repeat. All while drilling her hot, tight cunt with as much force as I can muster.

I suddenly feel a squirt of pussy juice against my dick. I made a girl squirt. Go me!

"W-wait..." she says, as I slow down my thrusting.

I sigh in pleasure, catching my breath. "W-what is it?"

She pulls off and kneels in front of me. I then notice that her little purple Pokemon was watching the whole thing and rubbing itself. It didn't have genitals, but that place on its underside seemed to be its sweet spot. The girl suddenly lays down on her front, her full, plump ass in full view, as she grabs my wet cock with one hand and starts stroking it right in front of her face.

"You're up, Nebby," she says with a smirk. The Pokemon replies with a "Pew!" before floating over to her ass as she spreads her legs open. The girl giggles and licks my tip, bringing the juices from my cock and her pussy into her mouth and swallowing them. "Nebby" then spreads her cheeks apart with its limbs and takes a big lick from her tiny clit to her tight pink asshole. I could cum right here and now. Holy fuck.

The slutty girl starts sucking off the tip of my throbbing dick, which already feels like its about to explode, as she strokes my cock with her shaking hand. Nebby starts full-on rimming her, licking, sucking, tongue fucking, and kissing her butthole, making her squirm slightly.

"Fffffuckkk... Take it all, bitch..." I moan at her.

The girl sighs in pleasure and starts going deeper and sucking hard as I can feel my cock entering her tight throat. She gags but doesn't let it throw her off. Good girl. As she gets to the bottom, I feel her tongue flicking my balls lightly.

"I can't hold it!"

I hold her head in place as Nebby is digging in to her ass, enjoying its meal to the fullest, as I squirt rope after rope of hot cum directly into her throat, all the while as she's making muffled moans and massaging my balls with her tongue. The girl pulls out and I shoot a couple ropes onto her cute little face. She looks into my eyes, her face glazed with white milky spunk. She swallows what's in her throat, and then licks what's left off of her face and swallows it eagerly. She's a nautral. And this is by far the best goddamn orgasm I've ever had.

* * *

The girl left as quickly as I had found her, yelling about having to get back to her attic before night fell and the "Lycanroc" came out.

I never even caught her name. Odd.

I walk back to Iki Town. The ambience is quiet and peaceful, and I can hear Kricketot chirping around me. The big, bright moon shines overhead with a powerful glow I can't describe.

I approach the fountain where I see that Sarah has fallen asleep in the cool refreshing water. I catch a glimpse of her sweet tiny slit and even tighter butthole sitting flush against where her tail starts and I think about all the filthy things I'd do to her if I only had a few other males to team up on her, a ball gag, maybe some handcuffs, and -

No! Bad, dirty, illegal thoughts! Bad bad bad!

She opens one eye to look at me, then closes it again.

"You were certainly gone for a while," she says.

"Just looking for this Hau guy," I reply, looking off into the distance.

She opens her eyes and smirks. "With your fly unzipped and your shirt on backwards?"

Oh shit. I must've gotten dressed too hurriedly. My face turns bright red.

I quickly think of an excuse. "Yeah, I found this dope-ass hot spring across a bridge. I thought I'd relax in it for a bit. I must've lost track of time, haha."

She giggles and hops out of the fountain. "You don't have to tell me, you butt, but you don't have to lie to me either. Just say you got laid! I'm certainly not judging."

My face gets even redder. "I-it's not like that at all! I was just-"

Sarah jumps onto my shoulder and puts a paw on my mouth. It takes all of my self-control to not kiss her lips right there. I've never kissed a Pokemon and wasn't planning to but... It felt...

"Vince, I s-"

"Oh howdy you guys!"  
Our moment is interrupted by this kid. Couldn't be much older than me. He has evenly tanned shin and his fashion sense indicates he's a local, too.

"My name's Hau! Sorry it's so late, I had some errands to run back at the lab.

I walk up to Hau. "It's quite alright, believe me. I'm Vince, and this is Sarah.

Sarah perks up. "Hiya!"

"Yeah, I know who you are," Hau says. "The Professor told me all about you guys. Quite the Glaceon you have there!"

I smile. "Haha, thanks! So Kukui mentioned you had something important to-"

Hau cuts me off "The island challenge!"

The island challenge.

...

Sounds fun.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pull off my clothes and hop onto my bed without a second thought about it. Mom was right; there's nothing better than a hot date with the memory foam broad. Sarah hops on the bed next to me, nuzzling into my chest as she always does. I wrap my arm around her and pull up the covers. Hau had just finished forcing me to listen to him about the island challenge.

"Four islands!" he said, doing his best Kukui impression. "You gotta travel to all four of Alola's islands and clear the trials that are there! Trials consist of battling all kinds of cool Pokemon, and eventually a super-strong Pokemon called the Totem Pokemon! I'm about to start mine, so you just GOTTA come with me! It'll be such a rewarding adventure, right?"

It all sounds very exciting, actually, but after my hot fuck session with that girl and staying up late, I'm absolutely pooped. Sarah fell asleep as soon as she hopped on the bed and got comfy. She's a good cuddling companion. Her hair is cold, but her actual fur is soft, warm, and clean.

God, she's fucking adorable.

I'm too sleepy to think dirty thoughts. Thank god. I just hold my Sarah close to me and drift away from warmth and comfort...

...

...

...

Uurgh... I wake up groggy. I feel like I didn't get enough sleep. Hau wanted me to meet his grandpa and the professor in the square... What time is it?

Sarah is laying across my stomach and I don't want to get up to look at the clock, lest I wake her. Her face is dangerously close to my naked morning wood...

Bad thoughts.

I ultimately decide to wake up. I slowly arise akin to Frankenstien's monster, trying hard not to wake up Sarah. I tuck her back in as I look at the clock.

8:00 AM. Hau wants to meet at 8:45. Why not 9? I don't fucking know. I get the impression Hau and me on an adventure together would end in me losing my shit on him. He seems like a nice kid, if a little naive, but he is just a TAD overzealous.

I walk to my closet, looking for clean clothes. I so badly want Sarah to wake up and see my naked hard dick and do something about it-

No. Bad bad bad.

But honestly I want more for her to be well rested. Today's a big day.

I walk out of my room to get some breakfast. My mom's in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey! Did you sleep well? You were out pretty late last night."

"Yeah," I reply, "You could say that. Hit me up with the Froot Loops."

Mom chuckles. "As you wish. Shall I make a bowl for Sarah as well?"

"Of course, and coffee for both of us too."

"What do I look like, a barista?!" she jokingly snaps as she pulls the cereal out of the cupboard. Suddenly, I hear a wooshing sound on the living room TV.

"Breaking news! Today we have a report of Team Skull, the notorious criminal gang, completely overtaking Po Town. Eyewitness reports state that at least 200 gangsters stormed the town on the early morning of yesterday."

My gaze fixes on the TV. Team Skull? An eyewitness is shown.

"Yeh, I wuz lookin' out ma winder and there's this punk lookin' dude wavin' the bird at me. Then like a hundred or so more of these asswipes come a-stormin' in, takin' Pokemon, tellin' people to get th' hell out, even attackin' them. It was just nothin' like I'd ever seen before."

The news lady takes center frame again. Thank Jesus.

"New details will be revealed as the develop. This is Jane Simmons of CTSB-14-"

My mom taps me on the shoulder.

"Your cereal is ready, hon. Your coffee will be up in a bit. You can turn that off if you want, I just have it on for background noise."

I turn to her and grab my spoon. "I dunno, I thought Larry the Cable Guy made a pretty good performance on whatever show that was."

My mom chuckles. But that Team Skull, I think while practically shoveling cereal in my mouth... Stealing Pokemon from people... Taking over a town that looked as nice and quiet as that... What a bunch of pricks. I'd love to let Sarah have at 'em. And speak of the devil.

Sarah walks out of our room, yawning.

"Morning, Vincie."  
Vincie. Her pet name for me. Ugh.

Sarah continues as she hops onto the counter. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She glances at Mom. "Alone?"

My mother takes the cue and leaves the room, probably to lay down and watch soaps.

"What's up, Sarah?" I ask.

"Vince," she says, stretching and sitting down, "I saw you last night at the bridge, doing your, uh, thing."

Oh shit. I'm caught by genuine surprise. How? Wha-?

Taking my speechlessness, Sarah looks me sharply in the eye and continues. "And..." she says, blushing, "I j-just wanted to say that... I was watching you because I went to look for Hau myself, and I just... kind of liked it..."

I look at her in shock. "Sarah, if you're saying what I think you're saying, you know it's illegal to-"

She cuts me off. "No, you idiot. As hot as it was, I'm saying I liked... watching YOU. Vincie... I think, after seven years of being with you, I'm finally fa-"

My phone alarm screeches across the room suddenly, making us both jump.

8:42. Fuck. Whatever Sarah had to say, which might have been important, can wait, I guess.

"Fuck me, that's loud," says Sarah.

"Language!" I say with a laugh as I pick up my phone and silence the alarm. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave right this second."

"That's okay!" Sarah says as she climbs onto my shoulder. "It's probably best if I tell you when our day isn't packed, anyway."

"Tell me what?" I ask.

Sarah chuckles to herself. What am I missing here? That she liked watching me have sex?  
Anyways, that can wait. Today is the start of a new adventure. I open my front door and feel the fresh breeze gust gently past me.

* * *

Sarah and I arrive in the square of Iki Town. I'm immediately greeted by an old man in a very Alola outfit.

"Why, hello! It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

He extends a hand and I shake it.

"Hey! My name's Vince and this is Sarah. She can talk, so don't act surprised when she does, heh."

I'm a bit sick of people going wild whenever she says anything, honestly.  
The old man straightens up. "A talking Pokemon, huh? That's a rarity, for sure. I've met a couple in my time, though. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island! And Hau is my grandson! Ohoho!"  
Hau makes an innocent but proud smile. "There's a Kahuna for every island. Think Gym Leader, but a million times stronger!"

"Not to blow on my own trumpet, but precicely! You'll get to battle me once you clear Melemele's trial!"  
I smile. This is pretty cool, actually.

The professor comes out of nowhere. "And with that," he says, "I have a gift to give you! Your first Alolan Pokemon!"

Kukui grabs my hand - and I'm somewhat uncomfortable by this - and places a red and white Pokeball in it.

I look at it. What could it be? "T-thank you Professor!" I say.

Kukui leans in. "You're quite welcome! Go ahead and give it a toss!"

I look at it, spin my cap backwards, and give it a hard throw that almost knocks Sarah off of my shoulder.

The ball opens up, and Sarah and I watch it intently. Out comes...

A blue Pokemon with a tail and two fins, with a rotund little nose. He's adorable! I open up my Pokedex.

"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Its type is Water. This Pokemon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles."

My very own Popplio!  
"Bwark!" he says as he waddles up to me and hugs my leg. Clingy. But not complaining. And then I think of it.

"I think I'll name this little guy Logan," I say. Logan bwarks in approval.

Sarah hops off my shoulder and approaches him.

"Hey little guy!" she says. Logan turns around and lets out a mighty bwark before blowing a forceful bubble at Sarah. She freezes it long before it hits her, and it falls to the ground and shatters.

"Logan," she says, a look of disapproval on her face as she slowly raises very large ice crystals from the ground around her, "if we're gonna go that way, you're gonna need a bigger Bubble."

"Hey, Sarah, knock it off," I say. "He'll adjust." I return Logan to his Pokeball and lift Sarah back onto my shoulder.

"Oh ho ho!" Hala says. "Jealousy isn't all uncommon with new Pokemon. You two needn't worry."

Oh, yeah. Like the first few weeks with him are gonna be fantastic.

* * *

I stroll along Route 1, Popplio in hand and Sarah on shoulder. Kukui asked us to meet him at the lab to get yet another wacky device from him, but he said it was no rush (about time) so I'm going slow for a change and taking in the view. I approach an empty cliffside. The waves crash slowly against the rock wall, and the sun makes the water shimmer brightly. The salty air smells absolutely amazing. I sit down, wanting to rest my legs. Sarah joins me. We take it all in for a few minutes.

I finally turn to her. "So, you had something you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Sarah looks at the ground, and then back at me. "Y-yeah."

A moment passes.

"Vince," she continues, "I don't actually think I can put into words how I feel."

I gain a puzzled look. "What's that mean?"

Sarah looks at me and gets up. She walks onto my lap, propping herself up with her front paws on my chest.

"Vince... I... I love you."

I look into her eyes. "I love you too, Sarah."  
"No, in a different way, you idiot," she snaps, her face turning red.

Wait, does she mean she-

I'm cut off from my train of thought by Sarah leaning in and pressing her lips against mine. For a second, I think of how wrong and immoral this is. But it doesn't feel that way. Her warm lips pressed against mine, her paws on my chest, all the warm affection... I see what she's trying to say... It feels so... Right...

And all this time, maybe I had feelings like that, too...

I wrap my arms around her and lie back as she embraces me. The kiss doesn't stop. It's not a tongue kiss, it's closed mouth. Just pure love. How did I not see this before?  
Perhaps I did. My morals clouding my judgement... All I can think about right now is her. How I've loved her and cared for her above anyone else since before she was born. And I finally realize.

I w _ant_ her. I _need_ her. She saved me as much as I saved her on that stormy night, when I found the egg all alone in a pile of mud close to Solaceon.

She pulls away, but rests her forehead on mine. "D-do you understand now?"

I look her in the eye. "Y-yes. I... I feel the same way about you, too, Sarah."

From the very moment she saved my life literally... We were driving off an Abomasnow in that old temple in Snowpoint, where I'd just hurt my leg slipping down stairs. As an icy boulder fell from the ceiling, I could see my Eevee turn into a beautiful Glaceon. She blasted the Abomasnow away before it could approach me and finish me off. She walked up to me and reassured me as she put ice on my wounds. She looked for a protected area for me to rest while she ran and got Nurse Joy. That's when I fist felt real romantic affection for her, and it never lost its passion. I just wish I'd seen it sooner...

Sarah goes back to kissing me, undoing my belt with her back paws. I stop.

"Sarah..." I say, "Are you sure you-"  
"Just shut up and make love to me, like we've both wanted for years."

I concur, shutting up and pressing onto her lips again. I pull off my pants and underwear at once, revealing my already hard cock to her. I slide off my shirt as she teases it with her back paw.

Her kisses transform into open mouth, wrapping her tongue in a loving embrace with mine. She begins to kiss me down my face, my neck, my chest... And then her pussy, her tight, dripping, pink pussy, meets with my rock hard dick. I instinctively grab her thighs and gently push down, so as not to hurt her, as my cock enters her. Sarah moans in pleasure, grabbing my chest and holding on to it tight as I start bouncing her up on down on me.

Oh god, I've needed this for so long.

I grab onto one of her paws with a hand and continue to bounce her on me, holding her close. Her pussy is tight and warm, even tighter than that girl's, and I'm afraid I'll hurt her, but she seems to be loving it all the same. Suddenly, with a loud yelp, Sarah squirts her sweet juice all over my cock. But she doesn't stop.

Then, I get an idea.

I grab her and carefully turn her around.

"Wh-what are you doing, babe?" She asks. The "babe" made my heart race. This is actually happening.

I lift her up and press my dick against her asshole. Sarah's paw makes its way to her clit, rubbing it softly. I slowly press in.  
Fffffuck, it's tight. And hot.

Her moans and dripping slit tell me she likes this. My Pokemon is into anal. Fuckin' A. I slowly slide Sarah down my length, her moans getting cuter and faster with each inch. As soon as she makes it to the bottom, I slide two fingers into her pussy and a finger into her mouth. She licks my finger sensually as I pound her sweet butthole faster and faster, her juices and saliva getting all over each hand and dripping down her body.

"F-fuck... I... Fuck, I love you so much..." Sarah moans. "I... I'm gonna cum..."

Just hearing those words make my blow my load in her ass just as she squirts all over my balls like a waterfall. She practically screams in enjoyment, as my thrusts slow down, shot after shot of hot cum in Sarah's ass.

My hands slowly leave her body, and as soon as my last cumshot enters Sarah, she rolls off of me onto the ground, breathing hard and sweating. After a minute passes, she grabs my head and turns it towards her.

"Hah... Y-you... Vincie, would you-"

I stop her with a kiss that tells her all that she needs to hear. I'm ready for this. I want this to continue. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. After that, even.

"Yes, Sarah," I say, my face close to hers. "I'll be yours forever."

* * *

Sarah and I approach the lab. I can feel our connection even stronger now, ready for anything life throws at us. As I knock on the front door, Sarah and I look at each other. She nuzzles my nose and gives me a sweet kiss.

This is where our adventure finally starts.

Professor Kukui opens the door after a second.

"Hey you guys!" he says. "You're right on time! Ready for your first battle?"

First battle? I walk in and see Hau with a red feline-like Pokemon. He stands up to greet me.

"Hey, Vince! Litten and I are ready for whatever you throw at us!"

I'm already perturbed by this.

No, not the battle. I love battling. No, what bothered me was something else.

It was the same girl from yesterday, standing behind Hau, hiding her face in Nebby.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. UPDATE ON TAOVIA

Sorry about the year long wait guys! Chapter 3 is coming very soon ~3


End file.
